Healing
The power to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. Sub-power of Biological Manipulation and Health Manipulation. Also Called *Cell Regeneration *Healing Hands *Healing Power *Recovery Touch *Recovery Power Capabilities User can cure broken or withered plants, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases. Typically the user can’t raise the dead, however some can revive people if they have very recently died. Small wounds will regenerate new tissue, large wounds like missing limbs and broken bones need to be put back together if the injury is fresh, or they can be regenerated by advanced healers. Applications *Curing *Disease Sense *Internal Bodily Cleansing Variations *'Elemental Healing': The ability to cure a living organism using heal one's self or others by using the elements. *'Flawless Restoration': The power to rapidly heal and restore the emotions and spirits of others. The user can cure detrimental emotions, heal trauma, lift mental barriers, insanity, and emotional pain. *'Healing Tears': The powers to heal others with tears. *'Healing Touch': The power to heal others by physical contact. *'Healing Prayer': The power to heal others through intense, undoubting and pure prayers beyond every bounds. *'Health Optimization': The ability to sense and assess a person's health and then heal any problems the user finds. This is a sub-form Psychometry since a user is understanding about the person's health, likely their history. *'Illness/Injury causing': The power works in reverse. Instead of healing someone with a tumor, they can inflict cancer unto the subject. Same goes with causing an injury, rather than healing. This can be done either by touch or at a distance. *'Temporal Healing': Uses the temporal manipulation to heal, erasing any damage from existence *'Therapeutic Touch': The ability to heal by a touch through psychic energy. *'Wound Transferal': The ability to transfer the wounds off a sufferer to on their own bodies, and either heal from that, see Enhanced Regeneration, or transfer the wound on to another, likely the person who caused harm to the injured party. Association *Chi Manipulation *Consumption Healing *Enhanced Regeneration *Health Manipulation *Life and Death Manipulation *Mitosis Manipulation Limitations *May only be able to heal non-fatal wounds. *May need to touch. *May not work on permanent injuries or abnormal injuries that cannot be treated. *May not occur automatically, thus preventing the users from healing injuries by reflex. *May not work on the subject if it was already dead. Known Users Gallery File:Powers_linderman_3.jpg|Daniel Linderman (Heroes) heals a dying flower... File:Powers_linderman.jpg|...the flower is restored. 682px-Chloe_heals_Lex.jpg|Chloe Sullivan(Smallville) useing her healing power to heal Lex and bring him back to life TD.jpg|Tinisha Dolaira can heal injuries through the use of her magic.|link=Magic Orihime_Healing_Hitsugaya.png|Inoue Orihime of Bleach using her powers to heal Toushiro Hitsugaya 52818.jpg|Yufa of Ragnarok The Animation Series can heal anyone if she says "Heal!" Azmaria2.jpg|Azmaria Hendricks of Chrono Crusade has the ability to heal as being the Messenger of Fatima and the Apostle of Charity. She can heal using her singing talent. Rosette.Christopher.full.443478.jpg|Rosette Christopher of Chrono Crusade has this ability as being the Apostle of Light and the bearer of Magdalene's Stigmata. joshua_christopher.jpg|Joshua Christopher of Chrono Crusade is the younger brother of Rosette Christopher. He is the Apostle of Hope who possess the ability to heal any illness, pain and wounds using his hands. showmain-maybukaspa.jpg|Santino of May Bukas Pa TV Series has the ability to heal via prayers. Daisy Healing.jpg|Daisy (Misfits) showing her ability to heal a crippled man. Kabuto healing Sakura.png|Kabuto (Naruto) demonstrates the extension of the "Healing Jutsu" to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact, as shown healing Sakura. Unohana Ep206a.png|Retsu (Bleach) is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Inducement Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Healing Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Super Powers Category:Common Powers